El Amor Oculto tras la muerte
by Sioa Shun Uchiha-San
Summary: El afamado sepulturero Ingles 'Undertaker' nos cuenta rápidamente sobre su pasado y la larga historia que ha tenido con el dios del inframundo Hades. Fic Anterior a: "El eterno resplador del corazón de un dios". Yaoi


Notas de Sioa: este fic explica, o es la primera parte del fic "el eterno resplandor del corazón de un dios" pero, no lo escribi yo, fue escrito por una gran amiga mia, su nombe es Paula, y pueden encontrarla en la pafina con el nombre de UndertakerYaoi, tengo autorizacion para subir el fic aqui. cualquier duda dirijanse a ella en la pagina ya mencionada. Esta historia nacio de un juego de rol que tengo con ella, entre los personajes "Undertaker" de Kuroshitsuji y "Shun" de saint seiya, hace mas de un año. Espero lo disfruten, si han leido antes mi fic ya mencionado de "El eterno resplandor del corazón de un dios" Esto les aclarara varias dudas, y si no le recomiendo que lo lean luego de leer este, pues esplaya mucho mas la relacion entre ellos. Espero que disfruten del crossover.

Ahora me despido.

Sioa uchiha-San

El Amor oculto tras la muerte

Nací en un pequeño pueblo británico en el siglo IV D.C; una plaga nos invadía haciendo que la mayoría de los habitantes muriesen, entre ellos mis padres, vague por meses hasta que un grupo de militares del emperador Claudio recogió a los sobrevivientes, nos llevaron a un pueblo vecino y fuimos escogidos para servir al señor feudal o preparados para la guerra, quienes no quedaban en ninguna de estas opciones eran sentenciados a muerte frente a todo el pueblo como si fuesen viles pedazos de carne podrida.

Fui escogido para servir al señor feudal, diariamente sus sirvientes nos arreglaban con hermosos vestidos y nos peinaban como a muñecas, éramos presentados frente a él para que escogiera a uno con quien pasar la noche.

En aquel lugar conocí a alguien que podría llamar amigo, Allen, un chico rubio y de ojos claros, 12 años, un año mayor que yo y el favorito de aquel hombre que nos confinaba en su casa como una colección de muñecas de porcelana. Conocí a Allen en el año 321 D.C el día en que los sirvientes de ''aquel hombre'' nos reunieron a todos los elegidos por él para hacer un ''ritual carnal''. Siempre pasábamos el tiempo juntos y sabíamos todo sobre el otro, nuestro amo lo llevaba siempre a sus largos viajes de ocio y a veces tardábamos hasta 6 meses sin vernos.

En uno de estos viajes, la mansión fue incendiada, pocos logramos escapar y nos dividimos, de nuevo estuve solo y vagando. Un mes después aquel hombre regresó con Allen y un carruaje lujoso los acompañaba, los sirvientes enteramos de esto fuimos al calcinado lugar y partimos a la capital, Camulodunum, con el conde Talbot y su esposa, Anne Talbot, después de que ellos condenaran al señor feudal y Allen se diera como desaparecido. El conde Talbot decidió adoptarme como su hijo por el gran parecido que teníamos, me asigno un nombre, ahora era el heredero de la familia Talbot.

Al cumplir 16 mi ''padre'' enfermó y un año después murió dejando todo a mi cargo, mamá calló en gran depresión y viajó a otra ciudad para relajarse, al regresar su actitud animada y positiva había vuelto pero se veía diferente, algo en ella había cambiado, algo que no comprendería hasta 10 años después, trate de ignorar el asunto y los años pasaron.

Fue cuando tenía 27 que mamá me llevó al inframundo y comprendí lo que le sucedió 10 años atrás, no me enoje con ella por lo que sucedió, solo decepcionado, me aleje de ella por casi un siglo, al regresar a verla ella seguía igual a la ultima vez, una mujer de 138 años totalmente joven.

Inicié a trabajar con Hades (siglo VII), el dios que me convirtió en lo que ahora soy, un condenado que debe condenar; mi rango entre los inmortales fue crecindo llegando a ser su mano derecha, mi verdadero fue olvidado, la insignia en mi cabeza que decía Talbot desapareció y fui conocido como Undertaker.

En el siglo XV D.C conocí y me case con una mujer oriental. Ella jamás sipo nada sobre mi tiempo de vida, creía que era un simple mortal; tuvimos una hija, Yumico, al cumplir 14 años recibí una orden, mi esposa murió por un infarto y yo debí almacenar su alma y recuerdos, Yumico vio el momento en que mi guadaña estaba en su pecho y esto marcó su vida. Quien se había encargado de ponerme la tarea de mi esposa fue William T. Spears, un nuevo Shinigami que se unió al inframundo poco tiempo atrás.

La relación entre Hades y yo se había vuelto de confianza así que le ordenó a William encargarse de los archivos cinematográficos de cada humano y ser mi asistente. Después de esto empecé a tener más tiempo y un romance con el dios, jamás creí poder tener a ese hermoso y tenebroso hombre rendido a mis pies. Pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, Pandora evitaba su trabajo como muestra notable de sus celos… realmente lo amé, 3 siglos con el, conociendo el mundo, enamorándonos cada vez más, hasta que Pegaso y Atena lo arruinaron todo, el tentó a Hades y lo alejó de mi mientras la guerra entre la tierra y el mundo subterráneo comenzaba y Atena lo separó de su alma y cuerpo.

Los subordinados de Hades no pudimos hacer nada por mucho tiempo así que seguí mi vida y volví a casarme, nació mi hijo Zhem que era atormentado por su hermana quien me odiaba por el tema de su madre. Una noche William me visitó, habían pasado 40 años que no sabía nada sobre el inframundo, me había contactado para asignarme el trabajo que siglos atrás tuve que hacer, capturar el alma de mi esposa después de su muerte. Después del incidente mi hijo también comenzó a odiarme, lo dejé pues ya tenía edad suficiente para defenderse solo y regresé al inframundo.

Lo primero que hice fue llegar al altar de Hades, estaba lleno de escombros que la guerra había dejado, avancé hasta los campos Elíseos que estaban vacios y llegué al lugar donde la urna que contenía su cuerpo, la destapé y vi su pálido rostro, lo bese y acaricie decidido a recuperar su alma; salí del lugar e inmediatamente fui a buscar al humano que contenía un alma que no le pertenecía, el alma de mi amado demonio.

Tardé 7 años en encontrar al humano contenedor, un anciano de 69 años que le quedaban pocos años de vida, no pude esperar y clavé mi guadaña en su pecho llevándome aquella alma que me pertenecía y que no recobraría sus recuerdos hasta estar en su verdadero cuerpo. Volví a los campos Elíseos y comencé el procedimiento para unir alma y cuerpo, tardé 3 noches enteras haciéndolo todo sin cometer error alguno y esperando a que los bellos ojos azules de Hades se abrieran y se ubicaran en el espacio.

Le dije que había sido pandora quien había encontrado e ido por el contenedor y que yo simplemente estaba ahí para respaldarla y acompañarla, realmente aún no se la razón por la que le dije eso y no que fui yo quien hizo todo eso, tal vez simplemente no quise parecer presumido en ese momento.

Una semana después me retiraría de mi labor como dios de la muerte, compré un local en Londres que tenía un gran terreno para hacerlo un cementerio; la noche antes de irme entré en la habitación de Hades para despedirme, él intentó convencerme de que no dejara mi puesto pero finalmente solo logró que los ayudara cada vez que hayan muertes y desastres masivos o simplemente cuando quisiera.

Al final de la conversación me levante y dispuse para salir, él me tomó del brazo y me empujó sobre la cama, dijo ''una noche más'' y me besó, le seguí el juego tomándolo por la cintura y girando para quedar sobre él, nos despojamos rápidamente de la incómoda ropa entre apasionados besos, acaricié sus piernas y pasé mi lengua por sus rosados pezones bajándola por todo el abdomen y deteniéndome cuando algo duro golpeó contra mi barbilla. Con una mano tomé su miembro y lo besé, después lo lamí y metí en mi boca, pase mi mano libre por su lengua para humedecer mis dedos y más adelante volví a bajarla para rozar su entrada con pequeños círculos e invadirla con un dedo. El hermoso dios dejaba salir leves gemidos por el placer y dolor que le causaba cada vez que mas dedos entraban; no pude esperar mucho y retiré ambas manos de su entrepierna, tomé su rostro y lo besé apasionadamente al tiempo que lo penetraba, sus gemidos se convirtieron en algo más intenso que no podía acallar a la vez que sus caderas se unían al movimiento de las mías.

No sé cuantas veces hicimos el amor, pasamos así toda la noche hasta perder la consciencia. Salí de su habitación cerca de las 6 am después de ver su rostro dormido y besar y acariciar su cabello azabache, ''te amo'' me hubiera gustado decirle eso antes de irme, pero jamás fui capaz de hacerlo, además cuando el despertó yo ya estaba en Inglaterra arreglando mi local de ataúdes para abrirlo al público.

Han pasado ya 200 años desde aquella vez, es el siglo XXI y no le he vuelto a ver nuevamente desde aquella fogosa noche, no he olvidado su rostro ni nada sobre él, ¿sería posible olvidar algo sobre la persona que más he amado en mi vida? Sigo enamorado del llamado Lucifer por los cristianos, el rey del inframundo y el poseedor de la vida de todos los humanos, Hades… mi bello dios, el único y verdadero dios.

Undertaker.

315 D.C – actualidad.

Notas finales: Espero me agan llegar Comentarios. Se los aprecia, despues de todo, ¿que somos las escritoras sin sus lectores? Si no fuera por ustedes, nuestra existencia seria innecesaria.

matta ne mina-san

Sioa Uchiha-San


End file.
